


무제1

by yemek



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yemek/pseuds/yemek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>사관생도 마코와 사령관 마샬.</p>
            </blockquote>





	무제1

 

 

 

마코는 눈을 떴다. 그녀가 눈을 떴기보다 드디어 눈이 뜨였다,라고 하는 것이 옳을지도 모른다. 하지만, 어찌 되었건. 마코는 잠에서 깨어났다. 현실로 돌아온 것이다. 그녀는 입술을 꼭 다물고 밖으로 새어나가려는 비명을 가지런한 치아로 깨물어 잡아두었다. 그리고 꽉 쥐어진 주먹에서 힘을 뺐다. 천천히. 마코는 팔 근육을 신중하게 움직이며 몸의 긴장을 풀었고 다시금 주먹을 쥐었다 피는 게 가능해졌을 때, 몸을 누이고 있던 매트릭스의 불편한 감각이 되살아났다. 단단하게 닿는 매트릭스와 그녀의 등 사이로 식은땀에 젖은 런닝셔츠가 짓눌렸다. 등 언저리의 서늘함은 금세 기분 나쁜 오한으로 바뀌었다. 마코는 한계까지 참았던 숨을 작게 내쉬었다. 불쾌했다.

마코는 가만히 숨을 고르며 어둠을 눈에 익혔다. 마침내 그녀가 흐릿한 적막 속에서 눈을 깜박이자 천장과 천장에 달린 조명을 구분할 수 있었고 그것을 시작으로 벽에 걸린 사관학교의 자켓, 책상 앞에 붙은 예거 포스터까지 그렇게 아래로, 아래로 서서히 윤곽을 드러내는 사물들의 마지막 구분은 자신이 아닌 타인의 숨소리였다. 마코는 그것에 집중했다. 괜찮아. 마코의 룸메이트는 잠에서 깨어나지 않았다. 그렇다면 문제없어. 자신이 꿈에서 깨어나면서 비명을 지르지 않는 것은, 많은 시간에 걸쳐 가능하게 되었지만 꿈을 꾸는 도중 앓는 소리를 내며 잠꼬대를 하는 것까지는 그녀가 통제할 수 있는 일이 아니었다. 다행히 오늘은 조용하게 깨어났다는 것에 만족스러웠지만 마코는 그렇게 썩 기쁘지 않았다.

마치, 등줄기의 축축한 한기가 기어 올라와 온몸을 천천히 집어삼키는 것 같았다. 깨어났음에도 불구하고 몸에 깊게 가라앉은 꿈의 감정은 마코의 목을 조르고 숨을 멎게 했다. 그래서 그녀는 분노했다. 그건 그녀를 억누르는 것들을 차갑게 거두어갔고 몇 번인가 눈을 깜박이며 감정을 조절한 그녀는, 마코 모리는 자신이 영혼의 저 밑바닥부터 자신이 지쳐 있구나.라고 다시 한 번 깨달았다. 오. 그녀는 생각했다. 오, 세상에. 이건 단순히 불쾌한 감정을 넘어 정말 끔찍한 일이야. 온몸이 무겁게 느껴지며 다시금 잠에 빠져들 듯 정신이 어두워졌다. 깜박거리는 마음을 올곧게 하기 위해 그녀는 푸르게 타오르는 분노를 놓지 않기로 했다.

마코는 자신의 룸메이트가 깨어나지 않도록 조심스럽게 일어났다. 그녀는 맨발이었지만 소리를 완벽하게 숨길 수 있도록 신중한 걸음으로 방 밖으로 나왔다. 그리고 마찬가지로 신중하게 방문을 닫았다. 작게 숨을 몰아쉬며 어둡게 밝혀진 복도의 조명을 바라보던 마코는 손에 들고 있던 신발을 신고 사관학교의 기숙사 복도를 조용히 걸어갔다.

 

 

 

어차피 이 상태로는 다시 잠들 수 없다. 마코는 기초 체력 단련실로 걸어가면서 오늘은 이 시간까지 잠들지 않고 훈련 연습을 하는 게 동기일지 시니어일지 추측하기도 했고, 기숙사의 어느 방을 지날 때는 비밀스러운 소리를 듣기도 해 이우, 속으로 짧게 혀를 차며 걸음을 빨리하기도 했다. 앞에 보이는 저 코너만 돌면 훈련장으로 연결되는 복도가 나온다.

이른 새벽이지만 훈련장에 누군가 훈련을 하고 있을 것만 같았다. 레인저 사관학교는 단기 훈련소인 만큼 어중이떠중이들이 들어오기도 했지만 그 뜻이 있는 생도라면 누구나 파일럿이 되고 싶어 한다. 예거 파일럿의 조건은 신체적인 능력도 중요하지만 드리프트의 가능성을 첫 번째로 둔다. 그리고 파트너라는 것이 생소한 마코에게는, 불안한 마음이 없지 않았다. 때문에 그녀는 그것을 제외한 모든 성적이 완벽해야 했다. 그리고, 또한 마코는.

마코는 드디어 단련실로 향하는 코너를 돌았고 순간 정면에 자신과 같이 코너를 돌려는 사람을 발견해 재빨리 몸을 틀었다. 그녀와 부딪칠 뻔한 상대 또한 그녀를 발견하고는 빠르게 몸을 물렸지만 마코보다 무겁고 단호한 움직임이었다. 상대와 부딪치는 것을 모면한 마코는 상대에게 고개를 숙여 미안하다는 뜻을 표현했다. 그리고 그대로 단련실로 향할 수 있었지만 그 상대가 자신에게 매우 익숙한 사람이라는 걸 깨달았고 고개를 들었다.

“모리 생도.”

가볍게 상체를 숙이는 그의 움직임에 커다랗게 뜬 눈을 깜박이던 마코가 퍼뜩 정신을 차리고 고개를 꾸벅 숙였다.

“마샬 사령관님.”

그리고, 또한, 마코는. 마샬 스태커를 위해 모든 것에서 완벽해야 했다. 말 그대로 모든 것에서.

“어떤 용무로 이곳에 오신 건가요?”라고 질문한 마코는 순간 자신의 질문이 무례한 것이 아닌가 후회했다. 아무리 친분이 있다 하더라도 그는 쉐터돔의 사령관이었고 자신은 일개 훈련생도에 지나지 않았다. 마코는 침착하게 감정을 숨기며 마샬을 살폈다. 마샬은 그런 그녀를 지켜보더니 “잠시 걷지.” 말하고는 선뜻 걷기 시작했다. 느긋하게 걸어가는 마샬의 등을 바라보던 마코는 그가 걸음을 멈추고 자신을 돌아보자 그의 곁으로 뛰어가 옆에 섰다. 마샬 스태커는 다시 걷기 시작했다. 마코 모리는 그를 따라 걷기 시작했다.

 

 

 

마샬과 마코가 도착한 곳은 사관학교의 옥상이었고 생도들의 끝없는 도전에도 불구하고 열리지 않았던 도어락은 여느 때와 같이 붉은 눈을 섬뜩하게 빛내고 있었다. 하지만 마샬의 품속에서 꺼내진 마스터키가 스치자 그 빛을 단번에 순진한 녹색으로 바꾸며 그에게 길을 내주었다. 마코는 부끄럽지만 조금 멋지다고 생각했다.

펜스로 둘러진 옥상의 끝에서 그들은 연병장을 돌고 있는 훈련생들을 내려 봤다. 마코는 마샬의 말을 기다렸다. 그는 목적 없이 움직이는 사람이 아니었다. 하지만 오랜 시간이 지나도록 마샬은 말이 없었고 어깨로 내려앉는 차가운 새벽공기는 마코의 코끝을 서늘하게 간질이며 그녀가 재채기를 하도록 만들었다. 마코는 언제나 마샬 앞에서 곧은 자세를 유지하려 노력했기에 아차 싶었지만 애초에 훈련장으로 향하려던 자신은 가벼운 차림새였고 때문에 재채기 정도는 괜찮지 않을까 하는 마음 사이에서 방황했다.

마코가 조용한 혼돈 속에서 헤매는 동안 마샬은 자신의 겉옷을 벗어 마코의 둥근 어깨 위에 덮어주었다. 마샬의 온기가 남아 있는 코트는 마코에게 금세 온기를 나누어 주었고 그녀가 작게 움직일 때마다 희미한 향수 냄새를 퍼트려 마코에게 닿게 했다. 몸의 긴장이 풀렸지만 마코는 이상하게도 지금의 기분을 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 자신에게 덮여진 마샬의 코트를 자신에게 끌어당겨 꼭 여몄다. 마샬은 마코에게 겉옷을 건네주고는 덤덤하게 연병장을 계속 내려 보고 있었는데 그 시선과 꼭 닮은 덤덤한 말투로 조용히 목소리를 내었다.

“오늘 밤 기숙사 순찰 당직이 나란다.”

마코는 마샬의 말이 무슨 뜻인가 추측하다가 조금 전 자신이 그에게 물었던 질문의 대답이라는 것을 깨달았다. 그리고 생각했다.

‘거짓말...’

레인저가, 그것도 단순히 명예스럽게 퇴역한 예거 파일럿도 아니고 인류의 마지막 희망인 곳을 지휘하는 사람이 사관학교의 순찰 따위를 할 리가 없다. 마코가 의아하지만 당신의 뜻이 그렇다면 그렇게 믿겠습니다.의 표정으로 눈꺼풀을 깜박였다. 그리고 아직도 마샬이 바라보고 있는 곳으로 고개를 돌려 그와 시선을 같이 했다. 연병장을 크게 돌고 있던 생도들은 어느새 짝을 지어 대련 훈련을 하고 있었다. 마코는 그들의 움직임을 살피며 가끔씩 보이는 유용한 기술들이 자신이 사용하였을 때도 유용한지의 여부를 따졌다.

“사관학교의 생활은 어떠니?”

하지만 마샬이 그렇게 물었을 때 바로 대답하지 못한 것은 그녀가 대련에 집중하고 있어서가 아니었다. 그와 함께 있을 때 마샬 스태커 이상으로 의식한 무언가는 마코에게 없었다. 단지 그녀는 조금 전처럼 섣부르게 말하지 않기 위해 생각을 정리해 단어를 골라냈다.

“생도 중에서”

그래서 그녀가 조용한 어조로 운을 띄운 단어는 저것이었다. “동기인 생도 중에서.”

“조엘이라는 사람이 있어요.  
그 사람은 기본적인 근력도 좋고 순발력도 좋아요. 예거 이론에는 능통하지 않지만 언제나 노력하는게 눈에 보이고요. 강한 유대관계를 지닌 생도는 있지 않지만 교우관계는 좋은 편이에요. 좋은 편이라기보다... 확실한 드리프트 파트너가 없는 생도라면 모두 그와 파트너가 되길 원해요. 아마 사람 자체가 좋아서 그런 거겠죠. 사람을 대하는데 있어 호탕하고 거리낌이 없어요. 저번에 그와 대련시합을 하게 되었는데 저는 속으로 적잖이 긴장하고 있었어요. 조엘은 강한 상대였으니까요.  
...결론은 이겼어요.”

승패의 결과부터 단호하게 말하는 마코의 시선을 받은 마샬은 아무렴 네 실력인데.라는 뜻으로 웃으며 그녀를 온화하게 바라봤다. 마코는 이어 말하려던 것을 멈추고 올라가는 입꼬리를 일그러트리며 오물조물 수줍은 표정을 숨겼다. 그리고 마샬의 시선을 비끼며 시선을 돌렸다.

“아무래도 근력적인 부분에서 고전했지만 저는 이길 수 있었어요. 그리고 이겼고요. 그는 저에게 졌으면서도 웃으며 좋은 대련이었다고 말했어요. 저도 그렇게 생각했고 그가 내민 손을 마주 잡아 악수를 했죠. 조엘은, 강한 사람이에요. 몸도 마음도요. 그리고 상냥한 사람이죠. 누구나 그와 드리프트 파트너가 되길 원해요. 믿고 기댈 수 있는 사람이거든요. 저는... 그리고 저는 그와 악수를 하면서 깨달았어요.  
나는 이 사람과 드리프트 파트너가 되고 싶지 않아.  
이 사람과는 드리프트하고 싶지 않아.  
생도 주제에 벌써 드리프트 생각을 한다는 게 어쭙잖다고 느껴지실지 모르겠지만 저를 포함해 우리는 모두 파일럿을 꿈꾸니까요. 그래서 저는... 단지 ‘이 사람을 이기고 싶었어.’ 그렇게 생각하고 있다는 걸 깨달았어요.  
저는 그저 이기고 싶었어요.”

그렇게 말끝을 흐린 마코는 할 말을 마친 듯 더 이상 목소리를 내지 않았다. 마샬은 그녀의 이야기에 무엇이라 대답하지 않았고 어떠한 반응도 하지 않았다. 마코 또한 그의 대답을 바라고 말을 꺼낸 것이 아니었기에 그와 함께 침묵했다. 조용한 시간이 하나둘 늘어나 그들의 주변에 펼쳐졌고 다행인지 아닌지 마코는 그것이 불편하지 않았다. 깊은 새벽에서 새벽녘으로 다가가는 순간은 어둠의 깊이를 순간마다 덧칠했지만 낮의 밝음을 모아둔 듯 사관학교만은 빛나고 있었다. 그리고. 곧. 가장 깊었던 새벽하늘은 검은 안개를 거두어가듯 푸른색을 옅게 보여주기 시작했다. 그것을 눈동자에 담던 마코가 가만히 시선을 내리면 생도들은 어느새 연병장에 사라져 있었고 그들이 사라진 수대로 사관학교의 조명이 하나둘 꺼져가고 있었다. 서로의 빛과 어둠을 바꾸는 시간이 다시 한 번 찾아온 것이다.

 

“확실히.”

이번에는 마샬이 운을 띄웠다. 마코는 그를 올려 봤다. 그리고 “춥구나.”라고 말하는 그에게 얼른 코트를 돌려주려고 했지만 그는 손바닥을 내보이며 그녀의 행동을 저지했다. 마샬은 마코에게 내보인 손을 그의 어깨높이로 들어 올려 자신의 품을 드러냈다. 그것을 가만히 바라보던 마코는 까아만 눈동자를 마샬에게 향했다. 천천히 깜박이는 눈꺼풀 아래에서 의아함과 망설임이 사박거리는 움직임 뒤로 숨고 있었다.

마샬은 자신 앞에 있는 이 어린아이에게 그저 온화하게 웃어 보였고 마침내 반짝이는 빛을 보인 마코가 그의 품 안으로 조심스럽게 걸음을 옮겼다. 마샬은 마코의 어깨를 가볍게 끌어안았다. 언제나 어린아이로만 느껴지던 마코가 이렇게 장성하여 유능한 인재가 되었다-마코 모리는 아직 사관학교의 생도였지만 마샬은 그녀보다 훌륭한 인재를 본 적이 없었다-. 하지만, 그렇기 때문에. 이 아이가 언제고 부서질 것만 같아 안타깝고 가여웠다. 이러한 판단은 마코 모리에게 대단한 실례라는 걸 알고 있었지만 마샬 스태커에게 마코 모리는 그런 존재였다. 그가 온 힘을 다해 안전하게 지켜야 하는, 부디 언제나 맑은 햇살이 되어주길 바라는, 반짝이며 흐르는 물결 같은, 그런 존재. 작은 아이. 사랑스러운 작은 아이.

하지만 물이란 흐르는 법이다. 마샬은 마코를 꼭 끌어안았다. 약간의 시간을 두고 마코가 그에게 고개를 기대자 마샬은 그녀의 이마에 부드럽게 입을 맞췄다. 그리고,

　“나는 네가 자랑스럽구나.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 사실 마샬이 언제 사령관이 되었는지 이 글을 쓸 때인 15년도 쯔음에도 지금도 모릅니다...  
> 그저 마부녀로 행복한 세상이 되었으면 좋겠습니다.


End file.
